


Jesus Fucking Christ

by FalexlyFelix



Category: Dude That's My Ghost!
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Spencer POV, gay ass kids and theyre gay ass ghost sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 15:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2114748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalexlyFelix/pseuds/FalexlyFelix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt: "Ectofeature against a wall sex !!!"</p>
<p>summary:  billy is having conflicting thoughts of wanting to do things with his best bro (not shown), and spencers confused and sexually frustrated about it all so they fuck against a wall before billy can change his mind about deciding to fuck his under-aged cousin</p>
<p>i finally finished it</p>
<p>holy shit</p>
<p>real sorry to the anon who requested this i had to get a new keyboard n shit bcos my dad spilled soda on my comp and all, so i had to put a pause on this</p>
<p>spencer pov (he’s telling a friend [possibly shanilla] of his first sexual experience with billy), nsfw, not really hardcore butt sex tho, just just touching dicks p much</p>
<p>real glad now that this fic is finished its out of my life and i dont have to deal with it anymore, if its got a typo i just dont care anymore, lmao</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jesus Fucking Christ

I don’t know why you want to hear all this but… let’s just start off with…

Billy’s been acting strange.

It, it could’ve just be me, but lately he’s been a lot more… feel-y. I mean the guy was always hugging me and kissing me and all, but this was different. This was different because you could totally mark those  _other_  hugs and kisses off as absolutely friendly and bro-like.

The hugs he gave now lingered a bit longer. The kisses always got a bit more… well, a bit more. Sometimes they were closer to my lips than I expected. Sometimes his touch was… less innocent. A brief brush down my sides, or maybe he placed his hand on the small of my back… there was one time he grabbed my butt but I’m pretty sure that was just an accident.

There was always underlying tension to it, as if he was holding himself back from something.

Now, normally I’d approach a bro on this subject, because there’s gotta be something on his mind and all but…

But I didn’t.

People are probably wondering, “Spencer why?” and if you give me a moment, I can explain.

I-It’s just.

It’s because I-

I liked it. A  _lot_.

And I was afraid if I confronted him about it, he’d stop, you know? 

Then things started to get stranger, I guess. More infuriating.

We just weren’t hanging out anymore, and it was like he completely ignored me whenever I  _could_  talk to him. He only responded with a “Mhm.” or “Yeah.” when we spoke, and then he was suddenly making up some  _bullshit_  excuse on why he had to leave, and he’d just float away.

It was like he was purposely avoiding me! It was really getting to me.

Then, get this, he suddenly comes back one day and starts acting all friendly? No, no, not friendly. Like we were… together, like he was doing earlier, being all touchy whenever we were near and alone.

It was like this on and off, constantly. And then, one night, I’m walking back into my room and…

Billy pushes me against the wall, and I’m still in shock after the impact, but he’s smashing his cool lips against mine, and I  _can’t even **begin**  to think, can’t **breathe**.  
_

He’s weaving a hand through my hair, tugging at it, his hand rests at my hip, and I feel like a useless gay child because I don’t know what I’m supposed to be doing but _this feels so good_. 

Let’s just say, that for a ghost, he’s really good at kissing. Probably better than I’ll ever be.

Don’t ever tell him I said that; it’ll really go to his head.

I mean, his kissing is probably better  _because_  he’s a ghost. Not, not that I’m _into_  that whole ghosty thing or whatever, but I guess maybe his lips would be more moist or soft or something? From the ecto?

Anyway back to what’s going on.

He’s pulling away all too fast, and I watch him shut the door while I’m taking a moment to catch my breath. 

There’s this look in his eyes, sort of glazed over, and I think maybe I’ve seen it a couple times when we were just casually hanging out (Dude, wait, could all those times he had that look been because he was checking me out? Holy shit, he was totally checking my ass out at school today though. Why didn’t I notice until now? Wait, were getting off topic,) but it looks a lot stronger now.

He presses his forehead against mine.

"Sorry, Spence bro. I… I got a little carried away," He breathes out a chuckle. "I-I just… are you okay, with all this, I mean?" For a minute I think I want to tell him to shut up and how I’ve wanted this for so long, but I instead settle for pulling him into another kiss to try and reassure him of his decision.

Remember though, I am extremely inexperienced, so this was probably the worst idea I’ve ever had in the history of ever, not including that time I made that one movie, Zombie Gushers 3. Ugh that movie was terrible. I’m ashamed of myself. But anyway.

I can feel him smirk against me, but I’m pretty sure it’s because he’s laughing internally at our teeth clanking and how sloppy it is.

He starts to guide me through the kissing, though, and I’m breathing heavily, red in the face, and sweating before you know it and we haven’t even  _done_ anything else. Not like I’m  _expecting_  anything else, I mean. Hah.

Billy pulls my legs up to wrap around his waist, and my arms snake around his neck, pulling him closer. Being experimental, I decide to tug his hair roughly, and bite his lip.

And that’s when the metaphorical dump hits the fan, because he evidently _really_  likes that, and bucks his hips into me, groaning. I apparently had also let out this little noise when his crotch collided with mine, because suddenly he’s stopping and looking at me in amazement.

"Oh my god." He whispers, and I think maybe I’ve either done something  **right** or _horribly wrong_. I get a bit worried, and give him this questioning look.

A grin slowly spreads over Billy’s face. “Can you do that again, bromeo?”

"Uh…" I’m not exactly sure how to repeat the noise I made. My face is so flushed.

He grinds up into me again before I can even attempt to replicate the noise. I did it again, though, and this time I had a chance to hear myself. It was just a little squeaking noise, I don’t know why he was so worked up over it.

Billy  _obviously_  also heard it because here he is, giggling at me. “Oh my god, that is so  _adorabro_.”

"You’re such a loser," I say, smacking him gently on the head.

And then the look he gave me, that dorky look like when a kid finds something shiny or new, turned into something a bit darker. He had a smirk on his face that would turn the chesire cat to shame.

He’s moving in closer to my face and I gulp. His voice a low, seductive whisper.

“ _I’m gonna make you squeal that cute noise over and over again tonight_.”

Geez, I’m getting…  _embarrassed_  talking about this, uh, can you get me a glass of water or something?

Thanks. Ah, much better.

Where was I? Oh yeah.

That must’ve really done the trick because I can feel my hard-on pressing against him. Then he chuckles.

What a dick he is to just chuckle that little “ehehe” laugh. I felt like I was texting Rajeev and he just made a sex joke and he texted back “ehehe” afterwards. I would’ve rolled my eyes if I wasn’t so turned on at that second.

He unhinges my legs from his waist (I get a bit irritated but I know that there’s more to come,) and starts undoing my jeans. I remember wishing he’d hurry the heck up with it. Am I really that impatient, c’mon, I redo a movie shot like a million times if it isn’t right.

I guess you’re right. Things  _are_  different when you’re… doing that sorta thing.

After he undoes my pants, he pulls them down at a teasingly slow rate, and I really want to hit him now because I know he’s doing it on purpose. Just touch my dick already, y’know?

He eventually gets my boxers down, kneeling in front of me, and my erection is… there, to say in the least.

I’m really sorry, do you really wanna hear all this?

I mean… alright, I guess. If you’re up for it.

_Go into detail_? What the hell? You… You’re not  _getting off_  on this are you? No, don’t answer, on second thought I don’t wanna know.

I swear to god if you tell Rajeev about this though..

Okay so… He slowly, _teasingly_  licks up the shaft and I claw against the wall behind me, fighting back whimpers that threaten to slip past my lips.

"Dude, you’re such a virgin."

"Shut up."

"They should call this show ‘Dude, that’s my virgin’ or something."

"One, stop breaking the forth wall, two, suck my dick shitlord."

"With pleasure, broseph."

After saying that, he absolutely  _engulfs_  me in his mouth, and I inhale sharply. I think I made that little noise again, because now he’s got this new found purpose of sucking me off. He starts bobbing his head. My eyes clench shut, I bite my lip so hard that I swear the skin was going to break and I was gonna taste blood soon.

Billy pulls away from my dick. He replaces it with his hand. “Spence, look at me, man.”

I open my eyes and stare down at him. His eyes are half-lidded, but as if he’s bored. He’s balancing his head on his free hand, and jerking me off with his other unceremoniously. 

"Yeah, y’know, I’m all for the fact that pleasuring you in one helluva sight, and it’d be great to have you suck me off afterwards, but I’m horny as shit  _now_  and seeing you like this is just making it worse and I just can’t deal. Hm..” He stops touching me and I want to yell because  _why would you do that I was getting into it, oh my god._

"I know what to do!" He exclaims loudly, and then he’s standing up and pressing himself against me, against the wall.

Billy bends down to grab me by my thighs and hook them around his waist again. He grinds the ecto-clothed (Is that even a word I can use?) bulge in his pants against me a couple times, roughly, and I whine, gripping his shoulder and hiding my face into his neck.

"Jesus fucking christ." He breathes out against me, and I notice his pants are gone (Did he take them off? Or use his ghosty powers?), and his hand is positioning his erection against mine, rubbing them together.

I begin muttering obscenities and small bits that sound like they might be his name, but they aren’t fully formed words, and are mostly composed of just incoherent mumbling.

Billy is saying what sounds like “Oh god” and “Fuck” over and over again. I bite his shoulder and he hisses out.

His hips jerk a couple times. One time, he jerks upwards so hard, I hit my head on the wall. He pauses.

"Shit bro, you alright?"

I hold my head and make suck in air. Even if that hurt, it doesn’t matter. “Just-just keep going, I’m fine.”

He starts up where he left off, with some apprehension. I let out a shaky breath, the headache from the wall subsiding through the pleasure.

It isn’t long before I know I’m about to cum, though. I tug at the fabric of his jacket twice, just to try and let him know about it, and he laughs a bit. “You… ah, you lasted a bit longer, than I thought you w-would…”

His rutting gets a bit dramatic, out of rhythm. I swear he’s getting close as well, but my thoughts get too scrambled. I’m at my peak, I finally let out a muffled moan into his shoulder as my orgasm hits. Wave after wave of pleasure hammers me from head to toe. I’m seeing stars here.

I can hear him shutter quietly beside my ear as he finally came too.

It’s quiet for a few seconds, Billy probably wanting to clench onto the pleasure just a little longer.

I’m nearly passed out with my arms wrapped around him.

I hear him make an irritated sound. “Ugh, dude, you got spunk on my threads.”

"You’re a ghost, you can deal with it." I whisper, before I actually do pass out.

I sort of remember being cleaned up and dressed properly. I think he set me in bed, because that’s where I woke up afterwards.

Uh… I guess that’s it…

I  _really_  don’t know why you wanted to know about all this but that’s okay… really weird, but okay. I.. I gotta go. That took a lot out of me and well, I’m gonna be completely honest. I may be really,  _really_  horny right now. Yeah. Yeah…. well later.


End file.
